Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4-3(3t+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 {-3(}\gray{3t+5}{)} $ $ -4 {-9t-15} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -9t {-4 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -9t {-19}$ The simplified expression is $-9t-19$